Aye, Aye, Aye
Episode Nine The clouds part and then Ben is shown on a ship dressed up in pirate clothes steering the boat with a hooked hand. “Ahoy Mateys! Boy do we have a show for you today! QUICK! Dramatic Recap of the last episode!” Ben said and pointed at Johan who was wearing a crew shirt holding a mop. “I am not your sheepdog.” Johan growled. “Listen! You’re going to have to start listening to me more often if you’re going to continue being paid!” Ben ordered. “Ugh! Fine. Last time Jacelin found out about a guys alliance, which made her turn against Bryson. Noah and Joanne both considered betraying each other but didn’t. Which led to Alex being eliminated finally due to Ming-Lee giving him a fake idol. Oh and theres a new hipster guy playing the game named Gavin. Jacelin sure has taken a fancy on him. Will that last? FIND OUT TODAY ON TEENS” Johan said sarcastically. “Could've been better.” Ben critiqued. “Hey! I’m the one wearing this lame outfit for you!” Johan mumbled. “Whatever. Before we let the teens get into their normal drama, I have an announcement to make for the TEENs. AFTER THE BREAK.” Ben cheered. Suuddenly Barbara the intern is on your television screen holding a box of cereal. “Hey there people of the universe! Have you ever tried this brand new cereal? Bennios! Made by your smexy host- I’m NOT READING THIS.” Barbara yelled and walked off. “Come on! Just finish reading the script.” Ben begged. “Over my dead body!” she shouted. Ben: Sometimes it’s hard to find good loyal workers who will do everything you tell them to. This is why we can’t get good television these days! The teens were all lounging around reading magazines and being lazy normal teens. Then suddenly a puff of smoke filled the room shocking the Teens. “Oh my gosh... my lungs are burning!” Charlotte screamed. And then Ben appeared behind all the smoke. “Hello contestants!" he smiled. “Hello, there is a front door for a reason dude!” Keith coughed. “If I showed up at the front door every time, then this show would be so boring I’d have to cancel it.” Ben snapped. “I don’t think its going to be boring just because of your entrances...” Landon suggested. “You... Shut up!” Ben yelled. “Hurtful...” Landon responded. “ANYWAYS! Before I’m interrupted again. It feels like I get interrupted every time I try to speak to you people! But as I was saying, I have an announcement to make!” Ben cheered. “Oh really? An announcement? What else would you be doing in our house waking us all up with your smoke?” Monica rolled her eyes. “UGH! Let me speak! Now that Alex has been eliminated from the game because the Text-a-Holics suck!” Ben explained. “Hey! We tried our hardest!” Joanne defended her team. “Okay well nobody cares. Because of your suckiness, the producers have decided to break the couple up!” Ben grinned evilly. “What? NO!” Noah’s eyes grew wide and he squeezed tighter to Joanne who was sitting on his lap. “Yes! Noah will take his drama to Team Swaggalicious! And Joanne will be moving to Team Zit Heads!” Ben laughed. “And the lovebirds are separated! Too bad so sad.” Monica grinned. Noah and Joanne looked fearfully into each other's eyes. “Alright, well I’ll give you guys some time to recuperate from this change. Now that the Text-a-Holics have been completely abandoned, how will this affect the game! Oh such a game changer!” Ben then laughed evilly and then after another puff of smoke he was gone. “Was I the only one who noticed that he was wearing a pirate suit?” Seth grinned. Then the front door opened and Ben appeared, “Ironically, yes.” he said and then closed the door again. Seth shrugged. “You're like the smartest boyfriend I’ve ever had!” Charlotte hugged him. “Wow so this is interested. It’s now seven to five! With hipster boy Gavin on our team, and now Noah! Prepare to lose.” Joshua grinned at the Zit Heads. “Oh we’re going to take you down white boy! Now with Joanne on our team we will be unstoppable.” Monica smiled and grabbed Joanne and ripped her from Noah’s clutches and began to take her away. “Noah!” Joanne gasped. “Joanne! I’ll see you soon! At the merger I swear!” Noah said. “So dramatic, aye. Come on! Us guys gotta stick together!” Joshua pulled Noah up out of the chair, and then Gavin from his chair. Who at the time was being eyed by Jacelin. But after Joshua took the guys away from the main room and Monica had split with the girls from her team only Jacelin, Charlotte, Keith, and Landon were left. “So.... who's up for a round of spin the bottle?” Keith raised his eyebrows. “ME! I love spinny things. Especially carousels, even though I barfed on my first ride. It was still like so amazing.” Charlotte giggled. “Eww gross!” Jacelin retorted at Keith. “Wait what’s spin the bottle?” Charlotte asked. “I was just kidding.” Keith said, “So girls, you do know that the guys on your team most likely have an alliance going on? Right?” Keith grinned. “I am aware of that, it would take an idiot not to figure that out.” Jacelin said. “Wait what’s going on?” Charlotte asked and Jacelin slammed her hand against her face. “Anyways, if you do make it through to the merge. You're going to need some help. We’re here to offer our assistance.” Keith smiled. “Wait what? Offer what?” Landon asked but was ignored. “Are you suggesting an alliance?” Jacelin raised her eyebrow. “Exactly.” “Count me in! I’m sick of not being apart of these things.” Jacelin then shook hands selling her soul to the devil. “Perfect...” Keith grinned. Jacelin: Since Bryson is off making his guys alliance, I thought I’d be better off without him. If only I can survive a couple more eliminations I will make it to the merge with Keith and I can take this game by the balls! Meanwhile the guys on the Swaggalicious team were all in one of the bedrooms. “Guys I would like to inform you about the guys alliance. If this alliance survives to the merge we will be able to destroy the other team and make it to the end!” Joshua explained. “Wow a guys alliance has been going on this entire time?” Noah asked. “Wow shocked.” “So you guys up for it? You two, me, Bryson, and Seth will be the final five of this season!” Joshua raised his eyebrow. “You guys up for it?” “A players gotta play the game, so I guess I’ll roll with the punches.” Noah said agreeing with the alliance. “Interesting, I’m so glad that I have you guys! I was so worried that entering this game, I’d be the first target!” Gavin smiled. “A bro has always got your back as long as you're with us.” Bryson smiled. Noah: Well this “bro” has gotten better things in mind, I’m so not going to join a five person alliance. Those three have been together this entire game, and I’m not playing for fourth place! I’m planning to win! That’s what the game’s all about isn’t it? I’ve got my eyes set on my personal target. Won’t be seeing you and your little showmance much longer Seth. There can only be one couple in this game. Gavin: I’m so glad to finally be in the game, Ben had all three wild cards locked in the dungeon with the eliminated players. I thought I was gonna go crazy in there, I’m afraid the other girl sort of did...or maybe she was already like that. Oh well, I’ve had a cutie been eyeing me all day. I’m preparing my first move. “ARGH YE MATEYS! Get your booties out in the woods and follow the first path to the ye old river where we will start the challenge!” Ben’s voice said through the speaker phones in the house. “Oh hi there Gavin! Ready for your first challenge?” Jacelin walked by the handsome boy. “Oh yeah! I’m stoked, it sounds fun. Does the host always talk like a pirate?” he asked. “Oh no, I think the challenge is probably pirate themed or something like that.” Jacelin blushed. “So I didn’t catch your name....or your number?” Gavin winked. “Oh my...well it’s Jacelin. And we’ll have to see if your worthy enough to get my number.” Jacelin’s face grew redder. “We’ll just have to work on that won’t we, Miss Jacelin?” Gavin grinned. “Yes we shall, well want to walk me to the challenge?” she asked. “I’d be delighted to.” Gavin said and guided her out the door. While this conversation was going on Bryson was listening in on the other side of the wall. He grunted and hit the wall. “What was that?” Jacelin asked. “I’m not sure...” Gavin smiled. “Yeah probably nothing.” Jacelin smiled and left the mansion. Bryson: Okay so far! I HATE this guy! He’s like the polar opposite of what Jacelin needs in a man! I’m thinking she’d go good with maybe a shorter guy, blond definitely, and maybe a cool looking hat? Not some ugly puke green beanie! The contestants were all standing around the river, which turned out to be more like a lake, it was huge! But that’s not what they were all staring at, they were staring at two large pirate ships floating in the river. One with the Swagga’s team logo and one with the Zit Head’s team logo. “Aye there shipmates! Are you ready for your challenge?” Ben smiled evilly. “I’ve been waiting for it all day! So it better be good!” Monica said. “Oh it will be, today we are having a CANNON WAR!” Ben cheered. “Cannons?” Gavin looked scared. “Don’t worry, Ben wouldn’t put us any real danger right?” Jacelin asked. “Hehe... anyways. Before this challenge, the producers thought it’d be nice if you guys dressed for the part. So we have pirate costumes for each of you!” Ben announced, and then Barbara and Johan walked out with a rack of pirate costumes, and even a parrot! The parrot said, “Mister Buster is in the house caww!” and then flew onto Seth’s shoulder. “Hi there Mister Buster, how are you today?” Seth asked with a smile. “Chilling like a villian caww!” Mister Buster sang. “Omg, Seth you got your own birdie?” Charlotte grinned and began to pet him, but then the bird bit her finger. “OWW” “Paws off toots!” he snapped. “Hey Mister, that’s my girlfriend you just bit!” Seth scolded. “Caww! She got a nice tookus.” the bird laughed. “Aww thank you birdie!” Charlotte smiled. The contestants all dressed up in their pirate outfits, Jacelin came out in a ripped skirt and shirt, with a satin red headband. Bryson and Gavin both caught sight of her at the same time, and they gasped at her beauty. “Hey guys! What are ya’ll staring at?” she grinned. “Oh nothing, mind if I assist you onto the boat milady?” Gavin smiled and reached out his hand, which Jacelin gladly took and got on the boat. Bryson stood there heartbroken, watching his crush go off with some other guy was just devastating for him to witness. “Omg Joanne, you look amazing! I love what they did with you!” Monica commented. “Oh thanks!” Joanne smiled. “Yes, you look so good!” Avril grinned. “Mhm, maybe even good enough to join our female alliance?” Monica offered. “Oh wow, ya’ll have an alliance?” Joanne asked shocked. “It’s pretty secretive, just don’t tell the boys. They don’t know about it.” Avril explained. “Oh then....sure. Sounds fun...?” Joanne agreed questionably. Avril: Yes, in the middle of the night when the cameras weren’t on, Monica finally talked me into an alliance. I mean with Kevin not here, I had to work with somebody. And I didn’t really have many options. Keith and Monica were both pretty mischievous and Landon is just a douche. I hope I made the right choice by sticking with Monica. Monica: I still haven’t decided if I’m going to keep Avril around. It’s just fun to have two girls that aren’t psychotic or a complete nerd on my team anymore. Gonna miss Jamie and Ming, but Joanne and Avril are their replacements. “Alright this is how the challenge is going to work, both teams will have two cannons, they will shoot them trying to aim at the other team’s ship. Whichever ship sinks first, is the losing team! And will be going to elimination tonight!” Ben announced. The contestants were all on the ship ready to compete. “Alright...READY SET GO!” Ben screamed. Keith came out looking very similar to Captain Hook, he was ready to do this. “Alright guys I know we have less people but we can still do this! Landon I need you to pull the string when I tell you to, Joanne I need you to aim! Avril you are going to do the same thing as Joanne on the other cannon, Monica you pull the string like Landon.. I’ll watch for flying bombs-” Keith was then interrupted and a cannon nailed the boy slamming him against the wall. “Did I do it right?” Charlotte asked from the other team. “Keith are you alright” Landon asked. “I’m good!” Keith whimpered pushing the ball off of himself. On the other team, Joshua had taken the role as captain. “Alright guys, that was good but we need to aim lower at the lower part of the ship so we can sink it!” Joshua ordered. “Aye, aye you dirty goose!” Mister Buster cawed. “What did you just say to me?” Joshua asked Seth. “It was the bird! I swear!” Seth promised. “No it wasn’t. It was him.” Buster cawed. “I’m keeping my eye on you sailor!” Joshua walked off. Joshua: Sometimes people say I go overboard with my leadership skills. I just make sure I get the job done! It was war between the teams, Joshua against Keith, cannons were fired but the aim on both teams was not so hot.... “We’ve been hit!” Charlotte cried, after a huge hole was just made into Team Swagga’s ship. Water was now seeping through the floors. “Hit them this time! And don’t miss!” Joshua ordered Gavin and Noah. The two aimed and fired, smashing a cannon right into the other ship! “Oh no! I’m starting to feel wet!” Landon screeched. “Tell me about it.” Monica rolled her eyes, not even referring to the water. “Alright guys, aim at there cannons this time! Maybe if we can get rid of their cannons, it’ll be easier for us to sink it!” Keith yelled. “The question is if we can aim correctly!” Landon said. Monica: This is the first time I’ve actually stepped back and let Keith take charge. It’s going good so far, but if we lose he’s never doing it again! Suddenly another cannon was sunk into the bow of the Zit Head’s ship. “There she blows!” Keith screamed. “Agh the waters getting higher and higher!” Joanne squealed. “If we get hit again we’re done for!” Avril warned. “Don’t worry mateys! We’ll get through this!” Keith said. “FINISH THEM!” Joshua yelled but then a stray cannon came and smacked Jacelin in the face. “Jacelin!” Bryson screamed. “Jacelin!” Gavin screamed seconds after Bryson but Bryson got to her first. “Are you alright?” Bryson asked. “Yeah...I’m fine.” Jacelin said as she felt the huge welt on the side of her face. “It’s going to be okay, we just got to get you some ice after the challenge.” Gavin assured her. “GUYS! We don’t have time to be checking for injuries, we get hit we move on! I need people to aim and fire!” Joshua yelled. “Dude she was just hit in the face!” Gavin stood up for her. “Oh whatever, I’ll do it myself! Get over here Noah!” Joshua ordered. And then Noah aimed the cannon and Joshua pulled the string, firing the ball all the way across. The teens all gasped at the ball as if it were in slow motion. And then....WHAM! The cannonball nailed the other ship, hard. There was no way to recover from it, they were hit hard. “It’s all over!” Avril screamed. “You are never in charge ever again Keith!” Monica yelled. “Hurry, this thing is going down! Jump overboard!” Landon yelled and dived off the ship followed by the girls. “NO! A captain always goes down with his ship!” Keith screamed as slowly the ship sunk to it’s watery death. “AND TEAM SWAGGALICIOUS WINS AGAIN! With their third victory in a row!” Ben announced as the teens from Zit Heads crawled onto the shore of the river. “Sadly, one of you will be going home tonight. You guys know the drill. Be ready!” Ben announced. After the challenge was over Monica found a chance to talk to her “boyfriend” Johan in private. “I have missed you so much.” Monica said quickly grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss. “I know. I can’t wait for this whole game to be over, so we can have some you and me time baby.” Johan replied and kissed Monica again. “I’m planning on winning this game so I can spend more time with you.” Monica smiled. “Hopefully we’ll be seeing you in that sexy pirate costume a bit longer.” Johan winked. “Haha, I’m sure you would. Well I’m off to plan which sucker I’m voting off tonight.” Monica smiled. “Alright, love you Monica.” Johan smiled. “Love you too Johan!” Monica grinned and began to walk off. “Caww! Mister Buster wanna cracka!” the parrot was near them the whole entire time. “Ugh you dumb bird! Get out of my face!” Monica slapped Mister Buster away from her. “Caw! Dirty cheating girl! Gonna get in trouble! Caww!” Mister Buster cawed. “Ugh! Be gone!” Monica growled and walked away. Landon was chilling out in his bedroom watching a movie when Mister Buster flew into the bedroom. “Oh hey there little bird.” Landon smiled. “I love you Monica! Caww!” the bird repeated. “Wait what? Say that again!” Landon asked the bird. “I love you Monica! Caww!” the bird said and then flew away. Landon: It doesn’t take an idiot to realize that birds repeat things! So someone is telling Monica that they love her! Ugh! It’s probably that Johan guy! I knew it! She has a relationship with Johan! I should probably talk to her first though... “Listen Monica, we have to do what’s best for the team and vote out Joanne! Her relationship with Noah is too strong! If we let her get to the merge, we could be a deep crap!” Keith explained to Monica. “Your right.... listen, I’ll tell Landon and Avril to vote her off. Just vote her off and we’ll be golden!” Monica smiled. “Awesome! Glad you finally listened.” Keith said and walked off. Keith: I would go and tell Avril myself but her and Joanne have become friends, I’d rather let Monica take the heat for that one. “Ahaha! Monica and Johan sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.” Landon sung as he entered Monica’s room. “What the crap are you singing about?” Monica hissed. “I heard something very interesting from Mister Buster.” Landon explained. “Seth’s dumb parrot?” Monica asked. “Yes, he distinctly repeated to me, ‘I love you Monica’,” Landon said. “Oh yeah the stupid bird was listening into one of mine and Avril’s conversations, and she said something about loving me. Everyone loves me. I’m used to it.” She lied through her teeth. “Oh.... okay then. My mistake then...” Landon sighed. “So how are things between you and me going?” Landon smiled. “You tell me.” Monica said and then kissed Landon gently. Monica: I can’t keep lying to this dude about me and Johan. It’s going to come out eventually. But should I change my vote to him? Or keep it how I originally planned it? Ugh. Elimination Ceremony: “Oh the Zit Heads are back again. You know that after this elimination, it will be 7 to 4? Not very good numbers... Anyways. You know the drill, go and vote in confessionals.” Ben said. Keith: Easiest vote of the game, hopefully it’s time to break this couple up. Goodbye Joanne. Landon: Well... since Monica isn’t cheating on me and didn’t even tell me who to vote off. I guess I’ll go with my gut. This vote is for Joanne. “Alright the votes are in.... the first vote is for.................. Joanne!” Ben read and Joanne nodded her head and looked around the room. She couldn’t rely on Noah’s guidance anymore. “The next vote...........is also Joanne.” Ben said. “And the next vote goes to...................Keith! The next vote is for..............Keith!” Ben announced. Monica: It was all up to my vote. Should I stay loyal to the guys or to my new allies Avril and Joanne? I still don’t know if I made the right choice.... “The final vote goes to......................................and the ninth person eliminated is Keith.” Ben read. “WHAT? Monica! You betrayed me! NO!” Keith yelled. “You were way too much of a strategical player to make it any farther buddy... I thought it was the smartest decision. This close to the merge, you have to cut some strong players! Sorry Keith.” Monica sighed. Monica: I wasn’t sorry. I am the leader in every challenge, we can’t have two leaders bumping heads, can we? Johan dragged Keith away... “This isn’t the last you’ll see of me!” he yelled before he was thrown into the dungeon. “Well if that wasn’t a dramatic episode, I don’t know what is! How will Keith being gone affect the team? With Seven to Four? Anything can happen, especially with a talking bird listening in on everybodies secrets. And he wasn’t cheap! Well see you next time on TEENs!” Ben cheered. Category:Teens Episodes